character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Rose
Isaac Rose is the protagonist of the Kudaverse's 23rd arc, his story taking place in the 21st century. An underground information broker and a thief, he often finds himself acting outside the law, with his superhero vigilantism act not helping too much, either. Isaac is constantly put through moral conflicts due to his position as both a criminal and a condoner of justice, and therefore has many mental problems, especially anxiety and depression.He is regarded as one of the most dangerous people in the world despite his young age and has an incredibly high potential. After gaining an affinity with the otherworldly spirit Zeitgeist, Isaac gained the ability to control his own time field. His special powers fit into his vigilantism career well, later earning him the alias of Black Rabbit. Information Appearance Isaac Rose has short, dark brown hair that is styled in a messy bed-headed fashion. His eyes seem to change colors; they are green sometimes, blue sometimes, gray sometimes, and sometimes it's a little bit of each. These meet at a slim nose that stops a bit above his upper lip. He holds an athletic-based stature, being extremely slim with a good amount of muscle built on him. On his left bicep is a tattoo of a black, cartoon-like rabbit, which is known as his symbol. When met as Isaac, he is typically seen wearing a zip-up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, a Rolex gained from a minor heist, along with denim jeans and athletic shoes, Jordans, or Timberlands. However, as Black Rabbit, Isaac wears a black pullover funnel neck hoodie and matching black jeans, slim fit, with a black leather belt and pure black Nike Roshes, and finally a pair of thin black gloves. In fact, the only non-noir article is his mask: a white carbon fiber rabbit with rugged, folded ears and a pink heart for a nose. There are three holes poked in each cheek and glowing blue eyes, which grant Isaac Night Vision and X-Ray Vision--activated when necessary. Theme Songs *Kendrick Lamar - i *Sonic Generations - Stardust Speedway Personality Isaac is extremely energetic and optimistic, with little to no trouble making himself known around areas. In contrast, he is also extremely quiet and shy around strangers. He usually creates a name for himself through self-affecting actions rather than drama and words. However, no matter who he is talking to, his is very shameless and sarcastic, cracking minor jokes here and there. Snide remarks are very common, making him somewhat annoying to his superiors. However, there is one thing Isaac likes to base his life off of: empathy. He hates to hurt others' feelings and often feels remorse, playing the guilty card to the point that he often contradicts himself. At the same time, he is able to defend others through suave words and crime-hardened swift wits. Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Background XXX Abilities *Spirit Affinity - Isaac has an unusual affinity with spirits, especially Zeitgeist, the rogue spirit representing time. Isaac can call upon him in order to get assistance, usually in the form of power and healing. These spirits include: **Zeitgest - Major Spirit of Time **Xianshen - Minor Spirit of Hormones *Ghost Motion - Gained through Zeitgeist and deemed Self-Time Manipulation, Isaac can manipulate his own time field. This allows him to perform feats such as avoiding death by going back in time a few seconds or teleporting in the direction he's going. **Phantom Bolt - By accelerating his time field, he was eventually able to tap into his momentum and gain super speed, being able to run faster than sound. This is used more than Isaac's Ghost Motion, as the GM ability began to take a large amount of energy. **Time Leap - Isaac began to learn to teleport around with the help of his Ghost Motion--which, despite the large energy outtake, it can be more useful than Phantom Bolt on many occasions. Isaac can travel distances of up to five miles in a single Time Leap, which makes it extremely efficient in short range transits. **Constant Momentum - Unlike many users of Self-Time Manipulation, Isaac has the ability to teleport further distances and larger heights than he should be able to. For example, when most travel forward in time, it's basically a quick teleportation to a point ahead in time on the route they are currently on. However, he can travel further past that route, allowing him to cover large distances, and teleport upwards when jumping. **End of Time - Isaac eventually awoke his hidden ability to stop time, able to freeze it for up to ten seconds at a time. It is extremely energy draining, and only himself and the spirits linked to him will have consciousness of what happened during the period, along with being the only ones able to move and affect the world around them. *Adrenaline Rush - Gained through Xianshen, Isaac can also cause an adrenaline rush at will, making him a huge threat in combat. He can perform feats such as lifting 16-wheelers with his bare hands or hearing a drug deal miles away. *Pinnacle - Aside from his other abilities, Isaac has been able to focus on other areas as well, putting him in a peak condition. *Dealer's Charm - As an information dealer, Isaac is naturally very persuasive, a certain gritty charm about him swooning others into taking deals that ultimately end in his favor, although benefits are mutual. Via Black Rabbit Suit (Unfinished) *X-Ray Vision - WIP *Night Vision - WIP Combat XXX Paraphernalia *Spyderco Centofante 3 Knives *Black Rabbit Mask *Golden Dual-sided Coin *Rolex Submariner 16610 Techniques *'Stainless '- Isaac stops time and begins to throw knives toward the target, the knives stopping directly in front of their face, neck, and/or body. When Isaac resumes time, the knives instantly penetrate the target in multiple locations, deeply wounding them. **This technique is typically used either when Isaac needs someone dead or on non-lethal spots, such as the knees, in order to immobilize or paralyze the opponent. Other objects may be used in place of knives. *'Heads or Tails? '- Isaac flips his prized coin into the air and asks the opponent, "Heads or Tails?" as the coin tosses and turns in the atmosphere. The opponent is typically caught off guard here, giving Isaac the room to leap up, grab the coin, and trigger an adrenaline rush, throwing the coin at the enemy. Due to the rush, Isaac's strength is immense in this moment, giving the coin as much force as a bullet from a handgun. *'Hiroshima Act I '- Using a nearby wall, Isaac begins to run up its side until he is moving throughout midair, hitting the maximum altitude survivable for a normal human. He freezes time, throwing knives in a circular motion downward, the coin in the middle. When time resumes, Isaac is already at ground level, behind the opponent. The opponent, struck with confusion, is then met by a barrage of knives and a singular coin to the head. *'Hiroshima Act II '- Much like Act I, Isaac reaches the peak of the atmosphere. However, rather than throwing weaponry down, Isaac himself acts as the nuke and goes in a downward dive rather than stopping time immediately. When he is within range of the opponent, he stops time and begins to throw a flurry of punches at the target (think Star Platinum). Time resumes once again, and the target is driven deep into the ground. Limitations *XXX Trivia *XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:King Kuda Sheets